


Just Call on Me Brother When You Need a Hand

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Don't copy to another site, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pet Names, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Tony Stark, Really Obnxious Pet Names Courtesy of Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Howard disowns Tony he follows Rhodey into the Air Force. Because if Rhodey put that much effort into keeping Tony around then Tony was going to make sure he would never lose him. It was all - relatively - fine until they were shot down from the sky. Then things got a little - sticky.For IronHusbands Week Day 1 - Stranded/"You keep me going."/Beginnings and Endings





	Just Call on Me Brother When You Need a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a heads up I know nothing about Air Force or military life in general and I wasn't going to research it for a 2k fic. Sorry if I got anything horrendously wrong, I tried to be as vague as possible.  
Yes the title is from the song Lean On Me. Yes I am cheesy, thanks for asking.

Tony’s first thought - his only thought - when it happens is not of procedures or of how it is too late to bail now or even that this might be it. Tony’s only thought is ‘Rhodey’. As in Rhodey is in the plane with him. As in he hopes Rhodey survives, even if he doesn’t. As in if this is how he goes, at least he is with his best friend. There are worse ways to go. It could always be worse. He briefly regrets not having a chance to say goodbye to Jarvis or Ana, who he hasn’t seen in years now but those are distant thoughts and easily forgotten. 

Instead he hears Rhodey’s voice in his ear, calling for help. It is a comforting sound, even if the words are not. But Tony can’t really comprehend the words right now. They don’t make much sense. That isn’t right - he is a genius, he knows multiple languages, it shouldn’t be a problem, but it is. Maybe it’s the adrenaline. There is a strange calm that swallows him, so that could be it too. Either way he concentrates on Rhodey’s voice and not them falling from the sky. 

And then they crash and he hears nothing at all. 

:::

:::

Tony wakes up when he honestly isn’t expecting to. He has to bite back a cry of pain as he tries to sit up, surveying the wreckage around him. Metal and fire liter the ground. It is a miracle at all that he is alive, although it certainly doesn’t feel like it. 

“Rhodey!” Frantically he searches. Please, please, please - When he spots him laying face down a whimper escapes without his permission as he pulls himself up. He has to bite his bottom lip to keep from crying again - yeah his collar bone is definitely broken and probably his arm too - as he stumbles over to him. Please, please, please. 

When he finds a pulse he does cry then in pure relief. The sun beats down on him, burning his skin as the tears fall. “Thank Lovelace,” he whispers as he tries to ruse him. They need to get away from here. The wreck is only going to draw unwanted company, for one thing. For another it is liable to explode if the fire gets to the fuel tank. And for a third they need to get out of the sun. They can’t afford to get heat stroke on top of everything else. It’s not as if they have any supplies with them. 

And they said this was going to be an easy mission. Just simple servalinace to see what’s out there. Well, guns is the answer. Missile launchers. That’s what took their plane down. Even if they usually keep emergency supplies in the plane it doesn’t look as if any of it survived. Damn. 

“Come on platypus wake up. No amount of beauty sleep is going to fix your face,” he murmurs, keeping an eye out. 

“Fuck you,” Rhodey groans and then hisses. “Shit.” 

Oh that is never a good sign. “What’s wrong?” 

“Besides my head thinking its back at MIT after the Smith party? My leg.” 

Tony winces at the mere mention. Oh the memories that party brings back. Both of them had a hangover for three days afterwards. “Didn’t think you missed it that much.” Carefully he helps Rhodey roll onto his back. It’s noticeable then that his leg is definitely at an angle it shouldn’t be at. And there is blood seeping through too.  _ Damn _ . Of all the possible injuries. It could be worse of course. Maybe it is. It’s not as if either of them can tell if they have any internal bleeding or not. 

“Hold on.” He gets up and salvages two long pieces of metal. His arm is agony as he moves it, but he ignores it as much as he can. That isn’t what is important right now. What is important is Rhodey. While he is searching he makes sure to hide a couple of beams for his arm later. Then he is back, kneeling at his side. 

He makes sure to keep his head down as he works so his expression is hidden. Carefully he picks out the pieces of shrapnel that he can. It’s not enough, not with the small pieces littering his leg, but it will have to do. It’s not as if he has the tools to do better. And it’s not as if his hands are particularly clean to be doing this either. Then he expertly he ties off the knot to hold the metal - and leg - in place. 

“Alright honey bear no more lazing about. There’s some mountains about seven miles behind us. We can head there for shelter.” He holds out a hand. 

“I still take offense to your previous statement. I’ll have you know that my face is a work of art - especially compared to your ugly mug.” Rhodey grits his teeth and stands. 

Tony is by his side instantly, taking most of his weight. “Well you don’t keep me around for my looks do you?” The question comes out slightly strained as Rhodey presses against his collar bone. This is going to be a long seven miles. 

Rhodey of course notices it. “Are you okay Tones? Where are you hurt?” Because even with a broken leg, he still worries about Tony. 

“Hit my shoulder,” he admits, because he will never believe a ‘fine’. Best to down play it as long as he can. It won’t do either of them any good worrying about something they can’t change. “Just a little sore is all. Don’t worry sweetums, I’ll take care of you.” 

Rhodey pulls a face and they begin to walk. “Ugh not that one. That one is  _ terrible _ . Worse than your usual in fact. Obviously you hit your head a little too hard if you thought that was a good idea.” 

Tony smiles sweetly out at the sand. Rhodey limps along determinedly, not protesting an instant although this has to be hell on his leg. But that’s Rhodey for you. “But honey bunny you love me don’t you?” 

“Not when you call me that. Seriously Tones, you’re terrible.” 

He doesn’t even have to see Rhodey’s expression to know what it is. Thank Lovelace they both use humor to cope - sometimes Tony wonders if they learned it from each other. They’ve spent enough time together after all. This would be a complete disaster otherwise, though, instead of mostly one, if they didn’t. “I think you mean the best. There’s no need to hide your love pudding, it’s just the two of us out here.”

“Oh good, no witnesses to see how I shut you up then.” Rhodey sounds grumpy, but it doesn’t quite cover the teasing tone beneath it. 

“That’s the spirit. I knew you’d fall for my charm eventually - and you already know I’m good with my mouth.” 

Rhodey grumbles something under his breath, likely another curse to the strip club he worked at to get by or Howard for disowning him at fifteen or even Tony himself for taking the job in the first place. Those had been a rough couple of years, with Tony just getting by and shutting his mind off to get things done. Not something he can actually do, but he can pretend. It was all just sex anyways. It wasn’t as if he was a virgin when he took the job. Didn’t change the fact that Rhodey was  _ pissed _ when he found out. He ended up with a job at a cousin’s shop as an assistant mechanic instead. 

He doesn’t like to think about those days so he pushes the thought away. Howard was never going to accept him back without Tony agreeing to the list of terms he gave. And Tony was never going to agree. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he did. The less time he wastes on Howard the better. Besides Howard is dead now and has been for years, his Mamma with him. It  _ doesn’t matter _ . “Don’t be like that snookums, you know it worked out in the end. This way you never have to live without me.” 

“What a blessing.” Rhodey is definitely rolling his eyes now. 

Tony smiles obnoxiously, still facing forward. His entire left side is beginning to feel as if it is on fire. “You love me and you know it.” 

“Keep telling yourself that genius boy.” 

“Always poopsie.” If his smile is slowly turning into him grinding his teeth than only he has to know. 

Rhodey sighs dramatically as they limp on. 

If there is one thing Tony regrets though - truly regrets - it is what their career means for their relationship. The Don’t Ask Don’t Tell is a real cockblock for two career military men. Maybe it would be different if it were just Rhodey - if Tony still had the power of the Stark name behind him. But he doesn’t, so no matter what they may feel on the subject, their relationship is strictly platonic. Just another thing Howard took from him. Not that there is any guarantee that Rhodey would want him like that anyways - he’s pretty sure he doesn’t. Why would he? What does Tony have to offer anymore? - but he will never know for sure. 

Mentally he calculates how much further it is and then promptly wished he hadn’t. The answer is too far. Not with the way his arm and side burns. Not with the way Rhodey is grimly pushing on without a word of complaint. Tony adjusts his hold and keeps going. Rhodey is counting on him. He won’t let him down. He  _ won’t _ . 

“You okay there peacock? You’re going quiet on me.” His tone is light, but the worry Tony knows is underneath is not. 

“A voice kink too? Someone is really on a roll today. Where are all these thoughts coming from honey bee?” 

Rhodey shakes his head. “Why you got to be like this Tones?” 

Tony laughs even as his stomach flips with nausea. “The one and only buttercup. Don’t tell me you’re picking now to regret me? Little late on the draw for that. Should have realized at MIT what a pain I was and dropped me then.” 

Rhodey mutters something again and this time it is definitely about Howard. “Yeah yeah you high maintenance brat, keep walking.” 

“I’m feeling distinctly unloved,” Tony sniffs, “and unappreciated. Are you going to break up with me after everything we went through?” Rhodey shifts closer, adjusting his arm and briefly putting more weight against Tony’s break then he was expecting. He bites the inside of his cheek so hard he tastes blood.  _ Damn it _ . His vision whites out for a second. When it clears he can still see stars dancing along the edges. Oh no, nonono. He is going to keep going if it kills him. 

But he must have made some kind of noise to give himself away because Rhodey stops, forcing Tony to do the same. “What’s wrong?” he asks again, any lightness in his voice gone. 

“I’m fine,” he says instantly, “just a little sore remember? Nothing to worry about, I’m - fuck!” He can’t help but shout when Rhodey pokes his arm. 

“Oh you idiot,” he breathes, “it’s broken isn’t it? No,” he stops Tony with a shake of his head, “don’t even bother denying it. That’s not a reaction from a little bruising. Show me.” 

“Honey bear,” Tony whines. No, no, no. This is not what he wants. This is one of the last things he wants. This was him, trying to do the right thing and make sure Rhodey didn’t worry.

“Now Stark,” Rhodey commands, voice hard. 

Carefully Tony turns, tugging his arm out of the jacket. It hurts as much as he expects. 

Rhodey hisses as soon as he sees it. “You idiot,” he repeats, barely brushing his fingers over top of the bruised and broken skin. “There are at least two breaks here - maybe three. Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Tony shrugs his uninjured shoulder, hiding the hurt he feels at the comment. “Tis a flesh wound.” 

“Your head is a flesh wound,” Rhodey snaps back instantly. 

Tony snorts at that, unable to help himself. “And yet  _ I’m  _ the terrible one right now. Sure thing green bean.” 

A smile tugs at Rhodey’s lips even as he glares at the wound in question. “You are, you self sacrificing -” he cuts himself off with a sigh. “You have anything to use to bind this?” 

Tony shrugs again and hands him the metal. “Here.” 

In the end, not only is his arm splint, but it is held up in a makeshift sling when his broken collar bone is discovered. It helps a little, not having any pressure on it. He can feel the sweat running down his back and it’s not just from the heat. “Done? Good. Great. Let’s get a move on now,” Tony snaps. Rationally he knows that he shouldn’t be this angry, but he is. Oh Lovelace is he  _ pissed.  _ Why does Rhodey have to make such a big deal out of it? Tony isn’t the one bleeding. He isn’t the one who can barely walk. He isn’t the important one here. 

He tries to start walking again, but Rhodey doesn’t move. Instead he gives Tony a long look. “Oh Tones,” he sighs and drags him into a hug, “how am I supposed to keep you safe when you never let me?”

Tony clings back, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. “You keep me going,” he whispers, way too honest for his taste, but the confession slips out anyways. 

Rhodey just tightens his hold. “Me too,” he says.

They stay like that for another moment before Tony feels steady again. “Ugh the heat is making you all mushy platypus.” 

Rhodey rolls his eyes, but he is grinning too. “Look who’s talking you big pile of lovey goo you.” 

Tony wrinkles his nose at that. “Yeah the sun is definitely getting to you cupcake.” 

“No, I was just doing my imitation of you.” Rhodey slings his arm around his waist. 

“That is not what I sound like,” Tony protests as they set off again. Two miles down, only five to go. Yea. 

“Pretty sure it is.” 

“Pretty sure that’s your hangover talking.” 

They continue to banter until their mouths are dry and their lips are cracked. Tony’s throat aches, but he still continues, determined to keep going, keep it light and get them to where they need to be. But even he has to stop eventually. The last mile is nothing short of hell. Tony’s limbs are shaking from exhaustion, his side and arm is throbbing, every part of him is drenched with sweat and stars dance across his vision. A glance at Rhodey tells that he is the same, but neither of them complain about it. Rhodey because he never does. Tony because he doesn’t have the energy to. 

They collapse in the cool shadows of the cave, letting the wall hold them up. They should really do more, they have been taught how to survive in the desert after all, but neither of them do. Not yet. A nap sounds great first. A nap and about a gallon or so of water. He can’t do anything about the latter, but the former? Yeah naps are great. He closes his eyes as he leans against Rhodey. 

Rhodey leans back. 

:::

:::

In the end it takes five days for them to be rescued. Both of them are dehydrated, delirious and more than a little slap happy. Tony giggles hysterically as they are loaded into the helicopter. Rhodey tries not to giggle in return, but he isn’t always so successful. 

In the end that ends up being one day too late for both Rhodey’s leg and Tony’s arm. Between the shrapnel, the infection that set in and - in Tony’s case - how many places ended up being broken, they both had to be removed. Both were given honorable discharges on the same day, their beds side by side. You had to be top condition to fly after all. It made Tony’s breath catch. A glance said that Rhodey felt the same. What now? 

In the end it turns out that their hit was no accident. It turns out that Obadiah Stane, Tony’s godfather, ordered it. Tony being disowned wasn’t enough for him. He wanted to make sure he would never try to reclaim Howard’s company, even though he had no interest in it. Owning Stark Industries wasn’t enough for him. He was double dealing with terrorists - especially in the Middle East. Once the Men in Black swooped down and gathered everything up, Stane was sentenced for treason. Stark Industries was Tony’s. 

In the end Tony took Stark Industries, changed it, made it better. Better defense for soldiers. Better prosthetics for those who need it. Better laptops and phones and tablets. Better for the green energy market. He ended Stark Industries, ended the weapon company Howard made, renamed it Stark Resilient and made it even more successful than ever. 

In the end it only takes about a month for Tony and Rhodey to make their change in relationship status official - if only between the two of them for now. The media and paparazzi are going wild enough without adding their romantic status into the mix. Plus it gives them time to adjust to everything outside of the public eye. Apparently Tony wasn’t the only one being cockblocked by DADA. 

In the end Tony’s life doesn’t turn out the way he imagined at all, but he wouldn’t change a thing. 


End file.
